fantendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Usuário:Dieglex
My First Wiki Sobre mim thumb|left|400px right Minhas Páginas favoritas * Adicione links para suas páginas favoritas da wikia! * Pagina favorita #2 * Pagina favorita #3 Musicas que eu gosto thumb|right|250px thumb|left|250px thumb|left|250px|Welcome The Tea Party thumb|right|250 px thumb|left|250 px thumb|right|250 px M-My Dreams!?!?(Conversa com o chefe) *Dieglex:*entrando numa porta dos sonhos*Ola?Alguem?*andando mais um pouco vê um cara* *Iron-Dieglex:*olhando algumas maquinas e olhando algumas informações*Checando informações*ouve alguns barulhos de passo*Quem está ai *Dieglex:*esconde*por pouco*volta a andar* *Iron-Dieglex:Checando informações desse lugar*ouve mais barulho de passo*Ouvi de novo*vira e não vê nada* *Dieglex:*escondido*De novo,por pouco*anda mais um pouco* *Iron-Dieglex:*olhando as informações e ouve o barulho e vira*Uh...o que está fazendo aqui? *Dieglex:E-e-eu?Este é o meu sonho,eu acho *Iron-Dieglex:Que engraçado,o meu tambem... *Dieglex:Q-quem é você? *Iron-Dieglex:Que tal dizer que somos a mesma pessoa *Dieglex:Que?*ele tira o capacete*Eu?Como pode existir eu e eu? *Iron-Dieglex:Não sei...bem vou colocar essa bomba e... *Dieglex:Não vai não*pega o braço dele e arranca* *Iron-Dieglex:Meu braço,porra!!! *Dieglex:Desculpe,desculpe,não queria fazer isso*joga o braço para ele* *Iron-Dieglex:*Fica numa furia cega* Depois da Luta * Fantenormal Show 3:After Future Sight Places *Old Temple *Naturelle City *Rainfall City *Millenium Spaceship *????? *Future Jailhouse **Concentration of execution *Shockwave Town **Shockwave Spaceport *Punkreast Town **Debois's Arena *Moonshine Asgard *Sukaidaibu Winds * *Abandoned Spaceport *Machinima Factory **Time Machine Room **Experimental Factory *Skadi Village **Skad University *White Tower **????? *Rose Tower **Red Velvet Room *Neonic Metropolis *Makrolane Town *Glacial Waves *Shy Guy Megalopolis *Spaceway Spaceport *Central Spacetown *Moon **Monolith Ruins **Spacial Colony *Mars **Mars Mines **Marsire Town **Empress Fort *Seashine Planet **Seashine Beach **Pirate Cruiser **Kracken Sea *Venusian **Greeko Falls **Ýpodochi Town **Venus Cave *Horrorius *Apodoche *Flying Kingdom *Acerola Town *Botoniezza *Volcorora Chapters *Prologue(Old Temple) *Old Style(Old Temple) *Ao Naturalle(Naturalle City) *White Robe(Cruel Youth)(Future Jailhouse) *Fly On The Wall(Future Jailhouse) *Can't Be Tamed(Future Jailhouse) *Non me abandonné in the wrecked spaceship(Abandoned Spaceport) *Like Star Trek(Millenium Spaceship) *Mental Control Cruelty(White Tower) *Velvet Widow(Rose Tower) *Empressician(Mars-Empress Fort) Boss *General Stassil(Fly On the Wall) *Termominator(???) *Future Dieglex 2X(Prologue & Mental Control Cruelty) *Velvet Widow(Velvet Widow) *Empress Ana/Future Ana(Empressician) *Venus(???) Personagens Secundarios *Officer Jhonatan/Future Jhonatan(Jogavel apenas em Punkreast Town,Makrolane Town,Venusian & ???) *Future Dieglex(Jogavel apenas em Naturelle Town,Skad Village,Glacial Wave & ???) *Future SGY(Jogavel apenas em Shy Guy Metropolis,???,??? & ???) *Future Ludgero(Jogavel em Mars,Millenium Spaceship,Abandoned Spaceport & ???) *Mayor Locky(Jogavel apenas em Shockwave Town,??? & ???) *Empress Ana/Future Ana(Jogavel apenas em Seashine Planet,???,??? & ???) *Future Kenny(Jogavel apenas em ,???,???) *Future Starfire *Future ??? *Future ??? Lights:New Horizons Personagens *Dieglex *Alex(Multiplayer) *Kairah(Multiplayer) *Elijah(Multiplayer) *Branca(A não tão donzela em perigo) *Sasquatch(no meio do jogo,serve para transportar Dieglex em algumas fases) *T'shaw(O mesmo que o Sasquatch mas para o Alex) *Scarerow(O mesmo que Sasquatch & T'shaw mas para Kairah) *Fiorfly(O mesmo que Scarerow,Sasquatch & T'shaw mas para Elijah) *Mayor Blodoom/Mr.Negative/Ultimaxor(O(s) principal(is) vilão do jogo) Fases *Vesperia Town **The Ace of the sky *Naturelle Town **Citzen Corruption *Classic Waltz **The Sympathy of the she-devil *Stormy Ascent **The Dew Web *Countryside Hay **Feed Me,I'm hungry for you *Greengrove Village **The Reckoning Comeback *Frostbite Fjord **Ice Ice Baby *Skad University **Don't Judge a sorceress by the cover *Freshfire Volcano **Fire & Ice Torment *Spirit Heights **Negative Pain,suck me *Desert Hails **It's Too Hot For Me *Horseshoe Beach **Grunt Gang *Carnival Party **Cotton Candy Plush *Meteor Mash Factory **Mad-Moiselle *Zero Gravity Spaceroom **Mobius Strip Stroke *Sandstorm Ruins **Inferno Digitalized *New Lofleur Town **Dizzy Fizzy Knocked *Chiarezza Forest **Jamba Jump *Aerial Path **Tragic Carpet **Admiral Blabbermouth *Dragon Road **Rampage Race *Great Great Metropolis **Hunting in the great great city *Underwater Citadel **Big Brutal and No Air to breath *Mirror Castle **Me,Myself and Die *Purr Hillside **Cat's Eye *Babylon Ruins **On the top of the ruins has a thing *Cyberstone Highway **This is it...I have must go on *Central Tower **Negative Doom Chefes *Ace(Fight 1) *Mayor Blodoom(Fight 1) *Milady Flowers *Arachno-Bot *The Frog Brothers *Hunter(Fight 1) *Sasquatch *Enchantressa *Captain Golden & FreezeFire Dragon *Calidassaur King *The Horseshoe Gang *Plushro *Nicolette *Mr.Negative *Guardian Tomb *Baylor the Kangaroo *Stock Kong *Kit & Ken *Admiral Badaboom the Blabbermoth *Core the Ivory Dragon *Mayor Blodoom(Fight 2) *Hunter(Fight 2) *Nhak the Shark *Evil Dieglex *Sadie the Cat Empress *Hunter/Corrupted Hunter(Fight 3) *Ace/Cyber Armor Ace(Fight 2) *Ultimaxor(Final Fight) Lights:Twin Set Twist *Dieglex *Drew *Alex *Steven Fases Dieglex's Part *Vesperia Town *Gourmet Rush *Rainfall Town *Stormy Waterway *Sandwave Ruins Drew's Part *Angeles Town *Lunar Ship *The Dream Tour *Dark Temple *Heatwave Oasis Lights:World through the door Personagens *Diego *Katt Stages *Flowery Garden *L'Amour Club *Pietá Circus *Chessy Hole Club *Dynamo Mines *Ms.Moth's House/Web Ruin Floor Boss *Fake Kairah(Little eyes from the bottom flower)(Iron Ball:1st Soul) *Fake Lois & Fake Liz(Under the Candy dome)(Stress Ball:2nd Sol) *Fake Elijah(Circus Circus) *Mouse King(Mouse Paddle) *Exploding Guy(It's Raining Dynamites) *Fake Alex(It's in your eyes on deep web) *Mothramedes(Don't Go/Stangled Escapade) Lights :) Quem faz aniversario a minha resposta e essa: right